¿Cuál es la verdad?
by NoPastLand
Summary: ¿Por qué amar tenía que ser tan doloroso?, ¿Qué no podía ser como tantas historias cursis de amor, donde el héroe se queda con la chica? Quizá él pedía demasiado, o tal vez sólo era un capricho suyo más.
1. sueño imposible

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Mención de OC (México- Carmen González)

* * *

><p>¿Por qué amar tenía que ser tan doloroso?, ¿Qué no podía ser como tantas historias cursis de amor, donde el héroe se queda con la chica?<br>Quizá él pedía demasiado, o tal vez sólo era un capricho suyo más… ni él conocía la respuesta ya, siempre que intentaba razonar esa situación terminaba con una jaqueca horrible, por eso es que Alfred omitía todo asunto que tuviera que ver con Arthur en su vida diaria.

Verse en las conferencias mundiales siempre era todo un suplicio y ésta conferencia no sería la excepción; Mientras Alfred hablaba estrepitosamente para llamar la atención del mayor, este se encontraba distraído discutiendo con el pervertido de Francis. Como le molestaban aquellas escenas de Arthur/Francis, simplemente no podía tragarse eso, sentía como en su interior se formaba un gran vacío al sentirse ignorado por su gran amor… por su Arthur. Sin más opción se resignaba a observar todo el teatro de esos dos mientras Ludwig intentaba poner orden a la ya caótica sala de juntas; aunque lo que Alfred descuido durante el resto de la junta fue que no dejo de mirar a Arthur.

-_Voltea, voltea, vamos mírame aunque sea una vez_- se repetía Alfred incesantemente en su cabeza.

_-¿Qué tanto me ve ese emancipado?-_ pensaba Arthur sin voltear a ver a Estados Unidos, ya que sentía su penetrante mirada sobre si.

Después de horas de discutir temas importantes como la economía mundial o el calentamiento global e incluso temas irrelevantes como los colores de las banderas o sobre las mascotas de cada país, la junta termino.  
>Todos comenzaban a salir de la sala, todos excepto Inglaterra, quien observaba seriamente a Alfred. Alfred no se había percatado de eso, Estados Unidos se sentía observado justo cuando iba a voltear a ver de quien se trataba, Carmen alias México se pone enfrente suyo.<p>

-Oye gringo hoy me siento dadivosa, ¿quieres ir por unos *caballitos?- le dice la chica emocionada guiñándole un ojo.

-Mmm... ¡claro Carmen! – Responde después de meditarlo un poco –_Que raro, sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo, ¡naa! El sabor de un buen tequila me hará dejar de alucinar - _pensó Alfred antes de retirarse junto con Carmen de la sala de Conferencias.

Arthur miraba a distancia ésta escena, había planeado hablar con Alfred al término de la junta pero el hecho que aconteció lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-_¿Por qué rayos ellos están juntos? ¿Qué no se supone que México odia a Alfred?- _Se decía Arthur mentalmente

-No estoy celoso, ¡Para nada!- Inglaterra cerro fuertemente sus ojos al decir eso y se ruborizo al instante que capto lo que acababa de decir.  
>Arthur termino de recoger su papeleo y se dispuso a marcharse, pero al momento en que abre la puerta choca contra alguien provocando que todos sus papeles se desperdigaran por el piso y su cuerpo terminara debajo de alguien.<p>

-¡Fíjate por donde vas imbécil!- grito Arthur al momento que se recobro del golpe

-Disculpa Angleterre, no te vi- se disculpo Francis un poco apenado, dispuesto a levantarse de encima de Arthur y ayudarlo a recoger sus papeles, pero cuando vio la oportunidad frente a si pensó… -_ no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, después de todo soy el país del amour- _en ese momento pasaron por su cabeza un sinfín de obscenidades.  
>Mientras Inglaterra intentaba incorporarse Francis lo tomo de las muñecas impidiendo su movilidad, quedando peligrosamente cerca de los labios del Ingles<p>

-¿¡Qué diablos haces wine bastard?- Arthur comenzaba a sonrojarse de manera brusca mientras Francis lentamente se acercaba a sus labios y justo antes de besarse, escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a la sala de conferencias.

-¡Quítateme de encima frog!- gritaba Arthur con la cara roja como tomate

-Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa todo el mundo- decía Francis sonriendo, Arthur quería matar a Francia pero por ahora debía encontrar la forma de quitárselo de encima antes de que alguien los viera en esa situación tan comprometedora.

* * *

><p>*caballitos: también conocidos como shots de tequila, es una cantidad aproximada de 4 oz de tequila servida en un vasito que suele beberse de "jalón" ósea rápido.<p> 


	2. cruel realidad

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Mención de OC:  
>México- Carmen González<br>Colombia- Alejandro Vega

_N.A.: Realmente no pensaba seguir el fic, creí que no tendría ni un review pero me encontré una agradable sorpresa de que no tenía un review sino tres, muchas gracias por la motivación, espero no decepcionar a nadie._

* * *

><p>Colombia se encontraba de regreso a la sala de conferencias pues había olvidado unos papeles por culpa de Ecuador. Iba apresurado ya que México lo había invitado a pasar el rato bebiendo, gustoso acepto pero cuando vio a Alfred, ya no estaba tan seguro de su decisión aunque igual la mexicana termino por convencerlo.<br>Cual fue la sorpresa de Alejandro al dar vuelta al pasillo y encontrarse con Francis encima de alguien  
><em>-¿Acaso este tipo no puede ser menos indecente?- <em>pensó el pobre de Alejandro ni modo, dejaría sus papeles en la sala y después volvería por ellos, estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que escucho los gritos de Inglaterra

-¡Ya te dije que te me quitaras de encima desgraciado pervertido!- gritaba a todo pulmón Arthur

-No hasta que pruebes mi amour Angleterre- decía en forma seductora Francis

Inglaterra cerró los ojos esperando que esto acabara pero de pronto sintió como Francis se le quitaba de encima, abrió los ojos incrédulo y observo una escena un tanto cómica.  
>Ahí estaba Colombia sujetando por el cuello de la ropa a Francis mientras este lloraba dramáticamente mordiendo un pañuelito que quien sabe de donde saco.<p>

-_Menos mal que es Colombia_- pensó un tanto aliviado Arthur

- ¡Por favor no me hagas daño, prometo no hacer esto de nuevo jamás! (bueno al menos no en público, emm… quizá solo por el resto del día)- decía Francis con falsas lágrimas en los ojos

-…- Colombia sólo se limito a quitar a Francis de Inglaterra, posteriormente ayudo a Arthur a levantarse, se acerco a la mesa, tomo sus papeles y finalmente se fue.

Pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Arthur lo tomo del hombro y en lugar de dar las gracias por ser salvado de una violación francesa, se limitó a decir

-Esto no es lo que parece, por favor no se lo digas a nadie- decía avergonzado el ingles

-Sus conflictos íntimos no son de mi incumbencia, sólo sean mas reservados la próxima vez- dijo Colombia con su tono serio y autoritario

-¡Ya te dije que no es lo que parece!- gritaba alarmado y ruborizado Arthur

-Insisto, sus problemas no son de mi incumbencia- y así sin más Alejandro se retiro del lugar

Arthur sabía que Colombia era de fiar, así que no tenía de que preocuparse, ahora el asunto era vengarse de la casi violación por parte de Francia, pero cuando Arthur volteo al lugar donde segundos antes estaba Francis este ya no estaba  
><em>-Maldito cobarde, ¿me pregunto si será pariente de Italia?- <em>pensaba Inglaterra al salir de la sala de conferencias

Mientras tanto en un bar de por ahí…

-¡Y ese ingraaatoo ni me pela hipp y yo ahí como tooontooo rogandooo por un poquito de atención hipp! y y y ¿qué recibo a cambio? ¡Un gran balde lleno de nada hipp!- Alfred ya no podía hablar con claridad pero se negaba a dejar de beber – y y y… ¡otroooo tequila! Hipp

- Te entiendo compadreee- decía una mexicana totalmente ebria – teee entiendo peerrfectameentee hipp¿ssaaabes?, ese tarado ni voltea a verme por estar cuidandoooo a su ¡amigito ecuatoriano! Ashhh ese hijo de… me gusstaría que ssee perdiera o que ssee lo llevara el pedófilo de esspaña hipp- ciertamente Carmen estaba mas borracha que Alfred. Claro después de la competencia de "el que beba más gana" no es de esperarse que México resultara victoriosa.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor mi Carmencita hipp? – volteo Alfred a ver a México

-¿qué Gringo? – respondió dudosa la joven ebria

-¡Qué nunca nos van a pelar y hipp nos vamos a quedar a vestir santos hipp! ¡Buaaaaa!- comienza a lloriquear Alfred acompañado por la mexicana

-No es cierto gringuito aun nos tenemos el uno al otro- responde Carmen medio secándose las lágrimas

-¿y cómo está es…- Alfred no alcanza a terminar su pregunta ya que los labios de México se posaron en los suyos en un repentino pero delicado beso. Alfred se quedo estático, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo, después de unos segundos el respondió el beso pero esta vez con una mayor intensidad, comenzaron a besarse de una manera apasionada.

Cuando Alejandro entra al bar ve la peor escena que ni en sus mas horribles pesadillas alguna vez había soñado, ahí estaba México abrazada de Estados Unidos besándolo de una manera intensa, esto fue demasiado para el colombiano quien no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo del bar sin rumbo fijo, sólo podía correr por las artificialmente iluminadas calles de la ciudad preguntándose una cosa -_¿Por qué?- _


	3. sólo una mentira

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Mención de OC:  
>México- Carmen González<br>Colombia- Alejandro Vega

**N.A: **Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo, no saben cuanta emoción me da leer cada uno de sus reviews.

**Aclaraciones:** A mi no me agrada el Us/Méx, prefiero el Us/Uk o Uk/Us, en fin así se dieron las cosas y con respecto al nombre de Colombia, le puse así en honor a un estimado amigo mío que reside actualmente ahí. Sin más por el momento vamos con el fic.

* * *

><p>-México pa... para- pidió Alfred una vez terminado el beso<p>

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?- dijo algo molesta y ruborizada Carmen

-No es eso es sólo que… que siento que esto esta mal- Alfred bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-Tienes razón, simplemente nos estaríamos usando - respondió triste la mexicana

-De ser así el caso mejor usaría a una prostituta- bromeo Alfred para aligerar el ambiente

- Y yo le llamaría a Francis- Alfred empalideció al escuchar ese nombre –jajajajajajaja ¡sólo bromeo! No estoy ni estaré tan desesperada- dijo a carcajadas México

-ja ja por un momento me habías asustado México – aclaro Alfred aun un poco pálido por la bromita

-Bien es hora de irnos- Carmen pago la cuenta y se dispuso a marcharse cuando Alfred la toma del brazo

-Carmen lo que pasó aquí se queda aquí, ¿understand?- hablo serio Alfred

-¿Ósea tipo las Vegas?- Bromeo México – ok, ok gringo no te me preocupes

-Thanks Carmen- Estados Unidos sonríe

- de nada gringo, para eso estoy- responde Carmen dándole una sonrisa. Con los asuntos aclarados se van del bar.

_En el parque de la Alameda Central..._

Alejandro al no poder correr más, se sienta en una banca frente a una fuente y se pone a meditar la situación, el sólo hecho de recordad el beso le produce un vació en el estómago bastante doloroso, ¿Acaso México le había mentido aquel 31 de diciembre?...

**Flash back**

_Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de México celebrando el tradicional fin de año. Cada quien con su rollo… Egipto hablando con Turquía, Antonio molestando a Romano, Italia pegado del brazo de Alemania, Prusia atormentando a Austria, y Francis… bueno Francis acosando a todo ser viviente y por supuesto Hungría grabando todo en HD. Así estuvo la reunión alias fiesta por un buen rato, hasta que todo el mundo literalmente comenzó a prepararse para pedir sus deseos de fin de año, recitar los propósitos, comer uvas, usar ropa interior roja o amarilla, en fin hacer sus últimas acciones del año viejo para recibir el año nuevo "preparados", todos metidos en sus asuntos, todos excepto alguien… Alejandro era el único que no hacia nada, sólo estaba parado sin moverse con la cara totalmente roja, México noto eso y de inmediato se acerco a su amigo colombiano_

_-¿Alejandro? ¿Te sientes mal? Estas bastante rojo…- decía Carmen mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la frente de Colombia, esto provoco que Alejandro se sonrojara aun más (si es que eso fuera posible)_

_-aah… y… yo…- Colombia no podía hablar, la razón era el hecho de no saber como cumplir su propósito de año nuevo __hacerle una confesión a México __(en español: decirle que la amaba)_

_-Mmm, creo que si tienes algo de fiebre, déjame traerte *chile - pero antes de que México pudiera ir en búsqueda del picante Colombia la toma del brazo y la acerca si, logrando abrazarla_

_-Al… Alejandro ¿estás bien?- pregunto ruborizada México_

_-Te amo México- hablo Colombia sin tartamudeo alguno aunque aun un poco ruborizado_

_-…- México no respondió, se quedo abrazada a Colombia, hasta que el reloj y las noticias comenzaban a marcar los 10 segundos antes del fin de año, para este momento todas las parejas del lugar comenzaban a declararse su amor o a besarse. Cuando el reloj marco 5 segundos antes del termino de año México levanto su vista y se acerco a los labios de Colombia besándolo de forma tímida, al finalizar el beso dos segundos antes de terminar el año México hablo…_

_-También te amo Colombia- expresó abrazandolo con fuerza y dandole la bienvendida al año nuevo, mientras veían abrazados el hermoso espectaculo de fuegos artificiales._

**Fin flash back**

-Quizá México no sentía lo mismo por mi y sólo me dijo eso para no arruinarme el año, que tonto fui al creer que en verdad me amaba- lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Colombia sin poder contenerlas, realmente le había dolido darse cuenta de la _realidad._

- Lo mejor será que me regrese lo más pronto posible a mi país, tal vez así el dolor disminuya un poco… per…o yo… yo realmente la amo – comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, ese maldito dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba calmarse, opto por quedarse en ese parque hasta lograr reponerse un poco.

* * *

><p>*chile: se cree que con el picante la fiebre baja, pues la <em>capsaicina<em> del picante estimula al sudor y éste a su vez hace que fluya la sangre.


	4. ¿la verdad?

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Mención de OC:  
>México- Carmen González<br>Colombia- Alejandro Vega  
>*Quizá Ooc de Arthur<p>

**N.A: **Gracias por los lindos reviews, en verdad me alegran y hasta me inspiran para continuar con este fiasco.

**Aclaraciones:** Siento mucho el horrible retraso, quisiera compensarlo con un capítulo más largo pero por ahora no estoy en condiciones emocionales para hacerlo (espero me comprendan).

* * *

><p>.<p>

_En el edificio de juntas/casa de México_

Aaah maldita resaca- decía una malhumorada y recién levantada mexicana – me duele a horrores la cabeza, todo es culpa de ese tarado gringo por retarme – justo cuando la imagen de Alfred se le vino a la cabeza se toco los labios y enrojeció puesto que recordó el beso – Alfred… gringo idiota ¡como carajo sucedió eso! Yo no quiero a ese güero tarado, yo amo a Al… Alejandro…, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se supone que lo había invitado a acompañarnos? – se afligió un poco al recordad que el colombiano estuvo ausente – ¡Ay Carmen que mensa eres! No puedo creer que apenas te des cuenta jaja que tonta- se reprendió por ser tan despistada- bien ahora es momento de limpiar, esta última junta dejo la sala de conferencias como un chiquero- así la mexicana se dispuso a limpiar.

.

_Ahora con un pensativo y cejudo Inglés…_

Después de aquella desastrosa conferencia Inglaterra decidió regresar al hotel donde se estaba hospedando llamado "_Del Parque"_. Ese lugar era bastante adecuado para él ya que tenía un toque europeo, Arthur agradecía que fuera así excepte por el pequeño detalle de que el restaurante que se encontraba en el hotel era de comida francesa.  
>Durante su trayectoria no dejo de pensar en Carmen y Alfred, ¿por qué carajo le afectaba? Y más importante aun ¿por qué estaban juntos?<p>

-Mejor será salir a conocer la ciudad, quizá encuentre un parque donde descansar- con esto dicho Arthur se dispuso a caminar por las calles de la Ciudad de México.

Después de un buen rato de vagar por la ciudad Arthur al fin encontró lo que buscaba, frente a el estaban una gran cantidad de árboles y áreas verdes – pero ni cuenta me doy que es un parque- dijo sarcástico Arthur, se dispuso a caminar justo al centro del parque, donde el creía que todo estaría más tranquilo ya que por todas partes podías ver gente caminando de un lado a otro y no es que él fuera antisocial ni nada por el estilo, sólo disfrutaba de la soledad.

Al llegar frente a una fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque, se maravillo era realmente hermosa, se fue acercando para poder apreciarla más de cerca hasta que escucho unos sollozos, rápidamente se giro hacia su derecha pues de ahí parecían provenir los lamentos, lo que vio lo dejo impactado, ahí estaba Alejandro llorando amargamente sentado en una banca, Arthur no sabía que hacer sin embrago agradeció que esa parte estuviera un tanto más aislada, sin saber porque o como Arthur se acerco a Colombia y lo abrazo, Alejandro al sentirse abrazado dejo de llorar y volteo a ver a su captor, se congelo al instante en que diviso los ojos esmeralda.

-su… suéltame Inglaterra – dijo casi en un susurro realmente no se sentía en condiciones de discutir

-sólo si me dices que te sucede- Arthur no podía creer que él mismo estuviera diciendo eso, tanto lo había afectado lo de Alfred y México que ahora era más sensible? Quizá…

-te digo que me sueltes, no necesito tu ayuda y a todo esto ¿Qué rayos te importa lo que me pase o deje de pasarme? – pregunta algo colérico el colombiano- Oh ya sé! esto es sólo un truco para después burlarte de mi no? Claro… ¿qué pensarían del gran y rudo Colombia que puede internarse en la selva a buscar narcotraficantes, recibir disparos y no derramar ni una lágrima incluso sabiendo que a quien extermina es a su propia gente y… ahora se desmorona tan fácilmente por amor – Alejandro sentía que podía expresarlo todo con naturalidad , se sentía tan patético ya no había nada que ocultar igual Inglaterra ya había visto su "lado débil" que mas daba ahora.

-¿es por Ecuador?- pregunto casi instintivamente Arthur soltando a Alejandro, suponía eso pues siempre los veía juntos, peleando pero juntos.

-¿qué? ¿Crees que soy gay? – Colombia miro a Arthur con una mueca de reproche

- n… no, no me lo tomes a mal… es sólo que yo… -intento disculparse Arthur mientras se sentaba a un lado de Alejandro en la banca, pero no pudo terminar debido a la repentina respuesta del colombiano.

-es México – dijo sin reparos Alejandro

- ya veo, ¿sabes? Te entiendo- más de lo que crees pensó Arthur- Últimamente México y Usa pasan mucho tiempo juntos – dijo algo afligido el inglés agachando un poco la mirada

-¿mucho? Yo diría demasiado, con eso de que ya hasta tienen el valor de besuquearse como si nada – escupió molesto el colombiano apartando la mirada

-…- Arthur no respondió, se quedo totalmente anonadado intentando asimilar la situación, ¿Usa y México… qué? Quizá escucho mal, tal vez Colombia quiso decir otra cosa, intento convencerse hasta que sintió un vació cerca de su corazón, llevo su mano hacia su pecho empuñando la tela de la camisa, tratando de calmar el dolor.

-¿Arthur? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Colombia volteo hacia donde estaba Arthur este se encontraba inclinado mirando hacia el piso con una mueca de dolor.

-yo… yo debo irme… - así sin mas Arthur se levanto rápidamente de la banca dejando a un desconcertado Alejandro atrás.

-Inglaterra…- susurro Colombia- debí cuidar mis palabras – se reprocho a sí mismo – bien México te demostraré que nadie se burla de mí… - y con esta sentencia Alejandro volvió al hotel.


	5. el plan de Alfred

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**N.A: **Lamento el retraso, la escuela me tiene al tope de tareas, proyectos, exámenes, etc., etc.…  
>Gracias a los lectores que (valga la redundancia) me siguen leyendo ^^<p>

**Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo es enteramente Us/Uk pero no se emocionen mucho ya que no hay yaoi (por ahora).

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Con Inglaterra…_

Arthur corrió hasta llegar al hotel, gracias a su buena memoria recordó todas las calles que cruzo. Entro al hotel dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación y así lo hizo.

Entro a su habitación recargándose en la puerta al cerrarla tras de sí, comenzó a pensar en lo que Colombia le había dicho _-¿Se besaron?, todo este tiempo creí que ellos se odiaban por el asunto de Texas y ahora me salen con esta broma barata_- lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas sonrojadas de Arthur producto de su carrera hacia el hotel.

-Fui tan tonto por creer que tenía una oportunidad contigo, soy más estúpido de lo que creí- Arthur comenzó a llorar amargamente lamentándose, así continuo hasta quedarse dormido recargado en la puerta.

.

_Al día siguiente con un Alfred recién levantado… _

-¡Oh my god!, never again will drink with México- decía Alfred rascándose la cabeza, ya que tenía una horrible jaqueca, producto de la borrachera del día anterior.  
>-Bien debo preparar todo mi equipaje para regresar a mi casa ya también debo ejecutar mi plan con Inglaterra, esas platicas con México realmente me ayudaron- dicho esto Alfred se levanto de la cama y se apresuro para hacer sus maletas y medio-ordenar el cuarto del hotel.<p>

Aun era temprano cuando Alfred termino de empacar todas sus pertenencias, opto por recorrer el hotel. Durante su travesía se topo con la habitación #324, de forma instantánea recordó que ahí es donde Arthur se estaba hospedando –_Aquí comienza mi plan_- pensó el americano acercándose al cuarto de Inglaterra

-¿Me pregunto si Iggy estará en su habitación? mmm... mejor lo descubro como el héroe que soy- comenzó a tocar la puerta civilizadamente mientras esperaba a que le abrieran, después de 5 segundos de tocar y no obtener respuesta alguna comenzó a aporrear a la pobre puerta.

Tantos golpes en la puerta hicieron despertar a Inglaterra de golpe  
>-What the fuck?- exclamo aterrado el pobre ingles, se levanto rápidamente pensando que se trataba de un terremoto o algo por el estilo sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver ese día<p>

-A… ¿Alfred?- dijo algo estupefacto, no podía creer que su suerte realmente fuera tan horrible _–¿Dios pero qué te hice?_- pensaba el pobre Inglaterra mientras veía a Alfred  
>-Hi Iggy! Me preguntaba si querrías salir a pasear por la ciudad, ya sabes el día esta muy bonito y eso~- dijo Alfred intentando convencer a Arthur – <em>¡vamos di que sí!- <em>se repetía Alfred mentalmente

Arthur por su parte no sabía si olvidar lo que Alejandro le había dicho la noche anterior y acompañar a Alfred en su paseo o… estrellarle la jodida puerta en la cara para que al menos padeciera algo del gran dolor que el sintió por enterarse de su aparente relación con México…  
>-Si <em>comento algo al respecto él creerá que estoy celoso, lo mejor será quedarme callado<em>- pensó Arthur – Claro Alfred, ¿por qué no?- esbozo una pequeña y fingida sonrisa, sabía que Alfred no se daría cuenta porque era algo despistado y el un gran mentiroso  
>–that's great! so… let's go! – dicho esto Alfred saco a Arthur de la habitación tomándolo por la muñeca corriendo por el pasillo – <em>¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! Today will be a great day<em>- pensaba USA

Inglaterra se sentía incómodo con la mano de Alfred sujetando la suya, así que jalo su mano para liberarla del agarre de Alfred y funciono  
>-¿Por qué sueltas mi mano? – pregunto Alfred mientras dejaba de correr y volteaba a ver a Inglaterra con una mirada un tanto dolida.<p>

- Pues… porque… ¡ya no eres un niño pequeño para andar sujetando mi mano!- grito mientras se detenía por completo a medio pasillo, volteando su cara hacia otro lado ya que no toleraba esa mirada de Alfred

-Ok, ya no tomaré tu mano, ahora ¿podemos continuar? Aun debemos llegar al elevador- decía un poco más serio USA _-¿qué le pasa?, hoy esta más colérico que otros días_- pensó Alfred  
>Arthur sólo asintió, durante el trayecto al elevador nadie dijo absolutamente nada.<p>

-¿Entonces Iggy a dónde te gustaría ir?- dijo animado Alfred al tiempo que se adentraba en el elevador

-Creí que tú ya sabrías a donde ir, después de todo yo no suelo venir tan seguido a México como tú- Inglaterra dijo esta frase con una indirecta en ella, ya sabía que Alfred no entendería pero igual se sintió reconfortado por expresar su molestia

-Well… pensaba que ya habías salido a algún bar o cantina a beber jajaja~- se reía Alfred, observando al mayor

-Ni que fuera un maldito alcohólico- espeto Arthur algo molesto, notando que precisamente Alfred no capto la indirecta

-¿Realmente quieres que te responda? Jajaja~- seguía riéndose Alfred haciendo estallar al mayor

- ¡I'm not a fucking drinker!- grito colérico Arthur, justo cuando iba a golpear al menor la puerta del elevador se abrió

-Jum! Tienes suerte de que la puerta se abriera emancipado de lo contrario te hubiera dado una paliza- dijo Arthur mientras salía del elevador y se dirigía a la salida del hotel

- oh c'mon' iggy is just a joke!- se medio disculpaba Alfred siguiendo a Arthur fuera del hotel.

.

Una vez fuera del hotel el mayor suspiro y miro a Alfred  
>-¿Y bien que haremos? – decía interrogante con una mirada un tanto altanera<p>

-Pues… aun no tengo nada planeado, ¿qué te gustaría hacer a ti? – miraba a Arhtur con una cara de emoción –_hoy será el mejor día de todos, ya lo verás Iggy_- pensó Alfred mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amado Inglaterra

-Well... ¿qué tal si vamos al teatro?- dijo un no muy convencido Inglaterra, -_¡God save the Queen! Ni siquiera se hablar español, ¿cómo carajo entenderé la obra?-_ se reprochaba mentalmente Arhtur

-Eeemmm pues yo pensaba algo más como… el cine- contesto Alfred –_Vamos Iggy esto es crucial para mi plan- _pensaba el americano rogando porque Arthur cambiara de parecer

-¿El cine? Ok- respondió sin mucho ánimo –_creo que podré ver alguna película aun no traducida al español_ – pensaba Inglaterra

-Esta decidido, ¡iremos al cine entonces!- respondió bastante alegre Alfred

Así pues emprendieron su marcha hacia el cine...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Traducciones:** (perdonen mi pobre ingles)

-_¡Oh my god!, never again will drink with México_ = ¡Oh Dios mío!, nunca volveré a beber con México

-_What the fuck?_ = ¿Qué carajo?

-_that's great! so… let's go!_ = eso es genial! entonces... vamos!

-_¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! Today will be a great day = ¡Si! Si! hoy será un gran día_

_-Well... = _Bien...

-_I'm not a fucking drinker!_ = ¡No soy un jodido bebedor!

-_oh c'mon' iggy is just a joke!_ = ¡Oh vamos Iggy es sólo una broma!

-_God save the Queen! _= ¡Dios salve a la reina!

-_Ok_ = Está bien

.

Si ven algún horror-error ortográfico háganmelo saber por favor, también si escribí algo mal en ingles díganme, igual si algo no les parece de la historia pueden hacérmelo saber por un mensaje privado o por un review como gusten.

Otra cosita… qué es eso de un Beta? O como se escriba, tengo mis teorías pero si alguien pudiera sacarme de mis dudas se lo agradecería .

Último detalle, si quieren pedirme algún one shot o lo que sea, de cualquier pareja no duden en pedirlo, sé que no soy muy buena pero intentaré no decepcionarlos :)


	6. el plan de Alfred continua

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** (no sé por qué es una advertencia pero bueno)

Mención de OC: Colombia– Alejandro Vega

**N.A: **Sé que dije que actualizaría la semana pasada pero por motivos de salud no pude hacerlo, gracias por los favoritos, alertas y sobre todo por los reviews que me alegran este pobre corazón :3

Continuación del plan de Alfred. Sin más por el momento disfruten el capítulo de hoy~

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Ciudad de México, cuarto de hotel de Colombia _

– Veamos qué tan fácil me olvidas con esto Carmen – espetaba Alejandro sonriendo triunfante.

.

_Con Alfred y Arthur en el cine_

Estados unidos se encontraba eligiendo la película entretanto Inglaterra esperaba pacientemente observando a una pareja de jóvenes tomados de la mano, sonriéndose ambos.

–_Si tan sólo lo nuestro hubiera terminado así_ – suspiraba el pobre Arthur

– ¡Iggy! ¡Oye! ¡No ignores al héroe! – decía Alfred con las mejillas infladas como dos pequeños globos

– ¿ah? ¿What happens Alfred? – espeto Arthur algo confundido ya que no escucho la voz del americano por estar en sus fantasías

–Te decía que ya tengo las entradas para ver la película – contesto molesto Alfred por sentirse ignorado

–Amm ¿ok? ¿Y qué película veremos? Más te vale que no sea una de tus "estupendas" películas sobre guerras o extraterrestres – se apresuro a aclarar Arthur puesto que en verdad no quería ver nada de eso

– ¿Qué tienen de malo mis películas? – pregunta ofendido Alfred – Aunque igual no te preocupes, hoy elegí algo diferente – coloca una sonrisa en sus labios

– ¿De qué… – Arthur no puedo terminar porque Alfred lo toma de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la sala 7 lugar donde verían su película.

– ¡Alfred w… wait! – gritaba en vano Inglaterra puesto que el menor corría como si no hubiera mañana

Después de 2 tortuosos minutos de tortura atlética para el inglés, llegaron a la sala 7.

– ¡Está es! – exclamaba un entusiasmado Alfred observando el número de la sala

–You… you bastard… – Inglaterra apenas y podía respirar, esa precipitada carrera lo canso en extremo

– ¡Oh c'mon! No corrimos tanto, eso te pasa por estar viejo – Alfred comenzó a reírse de la aparente vejes del mayor

– Dirás corriste y ¡no estoy viejo! – Arthur por su parte comenzaba a molestarse y a teñirse sus mejillas de un leve carmín

– Ok viejito entremos ya a la sala o la película iniciará sin nosotros – le entrego los boletos al chico de la entrada

Arthur murmuro algo por lo bajo, inaudible para Alfred y lo más posible era que seguro eran pestes y maldiciones para el americano y su falta de respeto hacia los mayores.

Se sentaron a mitad del cine en los asientos de la parte media, perfectamente centrados podría decirse. Justo antes de iniciar la película Inglaterra hace la pregunta del millón…

–Alfred ¿y las palomitas y la soda? – él no era fan de esa porquería como solía llamarla sin embrago sabía que se disfrutaba mejor de una película con algo de comida

–Fuck, sabía que olvidaba algo – se palmeo la cara – Voy a comprarlas, no me tardo – dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y se fue

–No te tardes – dijo Inglaterra pero Estados unidos ya había salido de la sala

Arthur intento concentrar su interés a los anuncios posteriores a la película, pero su atención fue robada por una pareja que se sentó delante de donde se encontraba él, sintió un poco de envidia y celos al verlos juntos pero su orgullo salió pronto a flote y reprimió esos sentimientos haciendo una mueca de disgusto y bufando un poco. Después intento volver a concentrarse en la pantalla cuando recordó algo importante… ¡no sabía que película estaba por ver!, nunca le pregunto a Alfred.

–Que estúpido soy – afirmo resignado, esto no paso desapercibido por la pareja que recientemente acababa de sentarse puesto que voltearon a verlo con cara de enfermo mental

– ¿Y ustedes que miran? – espeto molesto Arthur a lo que la pareja sólo se limito a voltearse a la pantalla de nuevo. Segundos después de este hecho Arthur observo al resto de las personas que se encontraban en la sala, eran… ¡sólo parejas!, comenzó a ponerse nervioso sin motivo aparente _– ¿Qué planea Alfred? _– pensó un poco ruborizado.

– Iggy ya volví – susurraba Alfred intentando localizar a su amado aunque únicamente recibió un sonoro –shhh– por parte de los presentes en la sala

– Alfred ¡here! – levanto la mano Inglaterra esperando que Alfred lo viera pero éste se encontraba peor que niño perdido

–No puede estar tan ciego ¿o si? – se cuestionaba Arthur – Mejor voy por él antes de que se pierda – se levanto de su asiento un poco antes de iniciar la película

–Alfred ven, acá están nuestros asientos – hablo muy bajo para no molestar a los demás

– ¡Iggy! Creí que te había extraviado – expreso feliz Alfred ganándose de nuevo un sonoro –shhh– por parte de la gente

–Ya va a empezar la película, vamos a sentarnos – tomo la mano del menor con naturalidad guiándolo a sus asientos provocando un sonrojo en Alfred.  
>Una vez que se sentaron la película comenzó, todo estaba en perfecto silencio hasta que…<p>

–Alfred ¿qué película es? – al fin podría sacarse esa jodida duda de la mente

–Ya verás Iggy – contesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios pasándole unas palomitas y una soda grandes a Inglaterra

–Jum – resoplo molesto y justo cuando iba a protestar vio el título de la película "Diario de una pasión"*. Casi le dio un paro cardíaco.  
><em>– ¡¿Por qué coño estamos por ver una película para enamorados? –<em> intentaba razonar lo más coherentemente posible  
>–<em>Quizá Alfred sienta algo por mi pero... ¡espera un segundo! ¡¿Qué Alfred no es pareja de Carmen?– <em>pensaba alarmado Arthur ante la posibilidad de un engaño. En ese momento volteo a ver al menor, el cual se encontraba devorando literalmente sus palomitas mirando fijamente a la pantalla. Arthur pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar ese tema, sólo se limito a hacer una mueca de incomodidad y continúo viendo la película.

A media reproducción comienzan escenas con contenido sexual, Alfred sin poder evitarlo se ruborizo y volteo a ver a Inglaterra, éste se encontraba totalmente serio con una mano puesta en la codera, ahí fue cuando el americano vio su oportunidad _–toma su mano cada vez que puedas, eso le demostrará que te importa_ – recordaba las palabras de Carmen. Intento poner su plan en marcha pero apenas y rozó la mano e Inglaterra rápidamente la quito de la codera, el menor se entristeció pero sabía que tiene más oportunidades para lograr conquistar a su Iggy, gracias al plan que desarrollo con México*.

Después de una hora y media salieron de la sala un montón de personas lagrimeando con pañuelos en las manos, los bolsillos y otros lugares, aunque Alfred y Arthur no eran la excepción, éste último decía que sus lágrimas eran provocadas por polvo que le entro al ojo por casualidad.

– Hermosa película, te luciste Alfred – expresaba su opinión al menor depositando los envases vacios de las palomitas y las sodas en el contendedor. Aunque lo adiara debía admitir que al fin una película hecha por Alfred le había encantado gustado.

– Hahaha~ gracias Iggy pero a quien hay que agradecerle es a Nicholas* ¡él es grandioso!, y pos supuesto a Nick*su dirección es estupenda – contesto sintiéndose orgulloso de que su plan este saliendo tan bien y obviamente de que a Inglaterra al fin le gustara por lo menos una de sus producciones cinematográficas.

– ¿y bien ahora que hacemos? – espeto Inglaterra dudoso

– ¿Te gustaría ir a la pista de hielo? – pregunto al mayor _– Iggy ¡acepta! Es la segunda parte de mi gran plan, no me lo arruines – _se decía Alfred preocupado

– Pe… pero yo no sé patinar – bajo la mirada un poco apenado Arthur

– No problem! – coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de Inglaterra intentando transmitirle confianza – ¡_Esto es mejor de lo que creí!, los dos… juntos, muy juntos en un lugar frío ¡esto es un __bonus__! –_ sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

– I'm not very sure but... it's okay – sonreía poquito Arthur con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Alfred casi se lanza encima del mayor, ¡se veía tan adorable! Esta frase transitaba por la mente americana sin parar mientras salían del establecimiento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Aclaraciones:**

_*Diario de una pasión_ (El diario de Noa en España y The Notebook en Estados unidos): Es una película romántica bellísima, en lo personal es mi favorita. Si no la han visto se las recomiendo :D.

*_Plan que desarrollo con México:_ Esto es algo que hacen Carmen y Alfred después de la borrachera, Alfred le pide consejos a Carmen para ganarse el corazón de Iggy. Planeo hacer un "omake" sobre esto.

*_Nicholas:_ (Nicholas Sparks) Es el magnifico escritor creador de "Diario de una pasión" (The notebook). Uno de mis escritores favoritos, también es conocido por otras sublimes obras como: A Walk to Remember, Message in a Bottle, Nights in Rodanthe, The Last Song y Dear John.

*_Nick:_ (Nick Cassavetes) Es el director de la película "Diario de una pasión" (Lo sé, estoy obsesionada con esta película).

.

**Traducciones:** (perdonen mi pobre inglés)

What happens Alfred? – ¿Qué sucede Alfred?

Wait – ¡Espera!

You bastard – Tú bastardo

Oh c'mon! – ¡Oh vamos!

Fuck – Joder

Here! – ¡Aquí!

No problem! – ¡No hay problema!

I'm not very sure but... it's okay – No estoy muy seguro pero… está bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien… creo que es todo por el momento, ojala lo hayan disfrutado :3

Cualquier duda o lo que sea, pueden mandarme un PM o incluso en un review, bye~


	7. desenlace inesperado

**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Excepto por México (Carmen González) y Colombia (Alejandro Vega) los cuales son propiedad de mi mente perturbada.

_No tengo excusas suficientes que expliquen mi enorme retraso, más de un mes sin actualizar... les pido una sincera disculpa a mis lectoras. _

_Cambie el título del fic porque me convenció más este otro… Igual se aceptan sugerencias si creen que el título no queda bien._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_En casa de México_

– Que extraño…– suspiraba una morena conocida como Carmen

– ¿Qué es extraño señorita Carmen? – preguntó una chica de aspecto sencillo, la cual era la sirvienta-amiga de México

– Hace tiempo que no sé mucho de Alejandro, lo último que supe fue que regreso a su casa por unos asuntos urgentes al parecer – respondía triste la mexicana

– ¡Ay señorita no se me aflija por esas cosas!, ya sabe como son esos asuntos de países ¿o no? – coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la morena intentando animarla, ya que no le gustaba verla en ese estado

– Tienes razón Maria, pero ya sabes que me gusta "ahogarme en un vaso de agua" – respondió bromista la mexicana esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

– Exacto señorita y disculpe si soy entrometida pero ¿por qué se entristece por el joven Alejandro?, es que… la mayoría de los países ya regresaron a sus hogares y a usted no le importo, ahora que lo pienso sólo quedan en el hotel los señores Jones, Kirkland, Williams y el perver… digo el señor Bonnefoy – dedujo pensativa la chica, ella conocía los sentimientos de Carmen por Alejandro pero prefería esperar a que ella le contará la verdad.

– ¿Yo? Este… es que el es un gran amigo y tú sabes, lo quiero como a un hermano y pues este… – la pregunta de Maria tomo totalmente desprevenida a México – _¿soy tan obvia?_ – se reprochaba mentalmente la mexicana mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

– Me disculpo señorita, veo que si fue entrometido de mi parte – hizo una leve reverencia la joven en señal de disculpa

– No, no, no te preocupes, es que… aahh – suspiro la mexicana – _quizá sea hora de contarle a Maria lo que pasó en la fiesta de año nuevo_ – se dijo mentalmente

– Maria debo contarte algo… – agacho su mirada, no entendía el por qué pero el tema del romance siempre le parecía algo sumamente incómodo

– Lo que necesite señorita – respondió sonriente la chica

– Pero antes te pido un favor – exclamo Carmen levantando la mirada y tomando las manos de Maria

– ¿Si? Dígame señorita – expreso simple

– Podrías por favor dejar de llamarme señorita, decirme por mi nombre y dejar de hablarme de "usted", es que me siento más vieja de lo que estoy – ambas chicas comenzaron a reír

– Como usted quiera… perdón, claro Carmen – respondió dubitativa la joven, después de todo a pesar de ser amigas no se acostumbraba a tratar a México con tanta familiaridad

– Bien, pues veras… – y así comenzó la velada de secretos ocultos que pronto dejarían de serlo, los sentimientos confesados en año nuevo, su beso con Alfred y otros secretos más.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

.

_Con el par de anglosajones_

– ¡Arthur! ¡Espera! – gritaba exasperado en su trayecto para alcanzarlo – _Rayos, esto es un desastre_ – se dijo a si mismo acelerando su carrera

¿Por qué Alfred está corriendo sin descanso atrás del mayor? Respuesta fácil…

.

_Flash back _

La estancia en la pista de hielo fue tan increíble… si, increíblemente horrenda. Nada del plan de nuestro héroe estaba resultando como él esperaba. Arthur se caía en cada nuevo intento de patinar, y Alfred contenía su risa lo más posible para no hacer enojar a su querido inglés manteniendo su distancia, hasta que éste tropezó y fue a parar sobre un grupo de patinaje artístico entero.

– ¡AAAhh! ¡Aléjate pervertido! – exclamaban alteradas las jóvenes intentando quitarse al inglés de encima

– Lo- ¡lo siento! – se disculpaba con la cara totalmente roja intentando incorporarse pero su esfuerzo resulta en vano pues termina resbalando nuevamente cayendo en la "voluptuosidad" de una chica

– ¡Viejo asqueroso! – grita la joven empujando a Arthur lejos de sus dotes

Arthur cae de forma estruendosa en el hielo de la pista, dándose un fuerte golpe en los glúteos cerrando fuertemente sus parpados al sentirlo exclamando una expresión adolorida, abrió sus ojos después el impacto para intentar encontrarse con su "héroe" quien seguro lo ayudaría a levantarse pero nada fue como esperaba.  
>Alfred estaba literalmente ahogándose de risa, y es que después de aguantarse las ganas de reír por un buen tiempo, el menor al ver aquella escena no pudo contenerse más y exploto en un mar de carcajadas.<p>

Al ver aquello, iba a levantarse de alguna forma e iría a matar a Alfred, pero su enojo aumento cuando un joven sonriente se acerco para ayudarlo

– ¿Te ayudo anciano? – dijo el joven con un tono de burla ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a incorporarlo, mientras varias personas alrededor reían por su reciente caída

– _Esto es el colmo_ – pensó Inglaterra levantándose por sí mismo, el orgullo podía ser un gran aliado en esas circunstancias. Comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la pista, su expresión denotaba todo el enfado que sentía en ese instante, gracias a las burlas tontas que recibía por parte de los espectadores de su más reciente caída y también por el molesto dolor de trasero producto de tantas caídas consecutivas.

– Me largo de aquí, yo no soy ni seré el bufón de nadie – exclamo quitándose los patines de hielo, para después tomar sus pertenencias y retirarse del lugar

Al salir del establecimiento Arthur noto que ya era tarde puesto que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, aunque le daba igual ya que lo único que quería era regresar al hotel, sin embargo el inglés ignoraba que detrás de ésta bella ciudad hay muchos peligros ocultos.

En la pista de hielo, Estados unidos apenas estaba comenzando a regular su respiración, una vez tranquilo intento encontrar al inglés no obstante por más que buscaba no lograba divisarlo por ningún lugar, se preocupo un poco, así que opto por preguntarle a las personas de la pista si lo habían visto.

– ¡Hey! ¿Han visto a un sujeto rubio, un poquito más bajo que yo y con unas enormes cejas que en lugar de cejas parecen orugas? – preguntó Alfred a una pareja que se encontraba cerca de él

– Mmm ahora que lo mencionas, me parece que sí – respondió la chica llevándose un dedo al mentón intentando recordar

– ¡Excelente! ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? – su preocupación disminuía levemente

–Pues vi que salió de la pista, tomo sus cosas y me parece que se fue – afirmo la chica sujetando el brazo de su pareja

– ¿Uhh? – su cara mostraba una gran confusión pues no lo podía creer – _¡¿Cómo es que Iggy se fue? Puede pasarle algo, después de todo ¡él no conoce bien la ciudad! _– muchas preguntas y preocupaciones se formaban en su mente, hasta que el acompañante de la chica hablo.

– Oye si quieres alcanzarlo será mejor que te des prisa – dijo molesto el chico por la expresión tonta y confundida de Alfred

– Está bien, ¡gracias! – salió disparado como una bala de la pista, fue a entregar los patines y de paso recoger sus cosas.

_Fin flash back_

.

–Ingl- Iggy! Por favor detente! – por más que suplicaba parecía que el mayor no lo escuchaba, suerte para el que ya casi lograba alcanzarlo

Arthur caminaba apresurado pues no quería toparse con Alfred, sólo quería regresar al hotel lo más rápido posible, que suerte que su buena memoria le permitiera recordar las calles.

Inglaterra cruzo la calle y el semáforo cambio a verde impidiendo el paso del menor, aunque no se veía ningún auto a la vista Alfred decidió respetar la señal como todo buen héroe lo haría, finalmente el semáforo cambio a rojo, pero cuando el menor se dispuso a seguir con su carrera, una camioneta negra se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde él se encontraba, el vehículo apenas y puedo frenar quedando a unos cuantos metros del chico, una vez estacionado las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a cuatro sujetos vestidos completamente de negro con unos pasamontañas quienes se acercaban a él con sogas, esposas y unos trapos al parecer, Estados unidos retrocedió tensando su cuerpo, esperando que aquello no fuera tan malo como se veía.

Aunque Arthur ya se encontraba alejado del cruce escucho el precipitado frenar de la camioneta volteando en el acto, se quedo helado al observar a unos tipos acercarse a Alfred. Intento correr pero su temor no se lo permitía, estaba literalmente congelado por el miedo*.

De un momento a otro los sujetos se lanzaron contra el menor, Alfred no tuvo problema en evadirlos, inicialmente esquivo las esposas del primer sujeto, después golpeo al segundo dejándolo tirado en el suelo y al tercero lo amarro con su propia soga, – _esto es fácil _– pensaba más relajado pero nunca analizo que sólo estaba peleando contra tres…

El cuarto sujeto se acercaba lentamente por la espalda del menor mientras éste peleaba con su primer agresor, esperaba encontrar un momento de debilidad para poder hacer su jugada, aguardo hasta que el hombre con el que peleaba Alfred le propino un golpe en el estómago dejando inmovilizado al menor por unos instantes.

– Ya te tengo – afirmaba triunfante colocando el trapo con formol en la nariz y boca del americano, Alfred ya no pudo reaccionar, simplemente perdió el conocimiento desplomando su cuerpo en el acto.

– Ayúdame a subirlo rápido inútil – ordenaba el cuarto sujeto al primero, éste se encontraba ayudando a sus demás compañeros a levantarse, una vez que todos estuvieron en pie nuevamente, subieron el cuerpo de Alfred al vehículo para después abordarlo ellos también.

El miedo de Arthur se transformo en ira, no podía dejar que esos sujetos se llevaran a Alfred. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse lentamente para después comenzar a correr, corría desesperado intentando alcanzar la camioneta antes de que ésta partiera, faltaban pocos metros para que el mayor alcanzara su objetivo sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar se hizo realidad su peor miedo, la camioneta partió dejando únicamente una nube de polvo, miedo y confusión…

– ¿Qué carajo acababa de pasar?, ¿realmente secuestraron a Alfred? Eso… eso es imposible – un manojo de sentimientos se fundían en su interior, miedo, odio, tristeza, enojo y el más doloroso… impotencia, pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban sin permiso por sus mejillas dejando un rastro húmedo.

– ¡Debo ir por México! ¡Ella debe saber que hacer! – inicio una nueva carrera más veloz que la anterior, ahora no era su orgullo quien estaba herido si no su corazón, si algo le pasaba a Alfred jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.<p>

_Honestamente este capítulo no me convence del todo, lo escribí varias veces en varios acontecimientos y éste fue el que más le agrado a mente perturbada (?) _

_Ahora… ¿Salvarán a Alfred? ¿Qué dirá Maria por las confesiones de Carmen? ¿Quién planeo todo esto? ¿Actualizaré más seguido? Buenas preguntas pero únicamente serán respondidas en el capítulo siguiente hahaha~ _

_Gente mi musa se deprime si no hay reviews, please aunque sea uno, con saber que por lo menos a una persona le gusta la historia la continuaré de lo contrario… su capital será Varsovia si se van si dejar Review! Jajaja naa sólo bromeo pero hablo enserio con eso de los reviews..._


End file.
